horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Daytower
Daytower is a Carja settlement in Horizon Zero Dawn, situated beyond the old, abandoned Nora border at Shivering Watch. It marks the easternmost edge of Carja territory. Description Daytower is the eastern edge of the Sundom, located directly north of the gate of the same name. The climate of the area is much like that of the rest of the Sacred Lands, leaving a thin layer of snow over much of the area. Daytower's elevated position offers a good view of the surrounding valleys. Currently, the settlement serves as a trading post and waystation, marking one end of the Way of Broken Stones. History After Khuvadin's unsuccessful attempt to expand Carja territory into the Sacred Land, Daytower was constructed as a means to monitor the Nora tribe. The Red Raids During the Red Raids, Daytower was used as a transshipment point for captives to be taken to Meridian for human sacrifice. The outpost was most frequently used for the transshipment of captured Nora. After the Red Raids ceased due to the overthrow of their instigator, the 13th Sun-King Jiran, his successor Avad appointed Balahn, a Carja captain, as the commander of the outpost. He instructed Balahn to ensure the respectful treatment of the Nora by the Carja military, a task which Balahn performed conscientiously and willingly. The outpost was also the station of prefect Zaid, another Carja captain. But unlike Balahn, Zaid had been an active participant in the Red Raids, commanding a unit that had frequently invaded the Sacred Lands, and raided Nora settlements. Zaid had garnered a reputation for particularly egregious cruelty in these raids; in a raid on Mother's Rise, he brutally murdered and mutilated the father of two siblings. With the end of the Red Raids, all personnel who had been involved in the raids were expelled from the Carja military, but Zaid managed to avoid this by covering up his involvement and thus was appointed as a prefect and stationed at Daytower. Years after the raids, however, he was killed by Nakoa, the daughter of a Nora man he had murdered. At one time, the gate leading to the outpost was closed on Captain Balahn's order when corrupted machines appeared in the Nora Sacred Lands, in order to prevent the corruption phenomenon from spreading to the Sundom. Indeed, two such machines appeared at the gate, along with the cause of their corruption: a heretofore unknown machine that came to be known as a Corruptor. However, the Nora Brave Aloy engaged and killed the Corruptor as well as the corrupted machines, persuading Balahn to reopen the gate. Associated Quests In Foreign Lands On the advice of a Carja soldier, Aloy speaks with Captain Balahn regarding the road to Meridian. After warning her about the dangers along the way, Balahn requests that she make a quick trip back east to find a missing cohort he sent to investigate the corruption, in exchange for information about the Sundom. After asking Balahn what she wants to know about the Sundom, Carja-Nora relations, and Olin, Aloy agrees to look for the missing men. A Daughter's Vengeance After speaking with Solai in Mother's Crown, Aloy will ask Balahn whether Nakoa passed through Daytower. Balahn reveals that Nakoa attempted to kill Zaid, who is stationed at Daytower as a prefect. Balahn suggests Aloy speak with Zaid to learn more about the incident. While he denies any knowledge of Nakoa's current whereabouts, Zaid will suggest that Aloy check Lonesome Rock, where he heard reports of bandits abducting a young woman. Into the Frozen Wilds Ohtur, one of the three quest-givers for Into the Frozen Wilds, can be found in Daytower, as long as neither of the other two have been spoken to already. Collectables Scanned Glyphs * #5 The Claim * #15 The Derangement Gallery daytower from the carja side.jpg|Daytower from the Carja side Towards daytower gate and morning's watch.jpg|Towards daytower gate and morning's watch Daytower road sign.jpg Category:Settlements Category:Gatelands Category:Carja Lore Category:Nora Lore